Dean's Fantasy
by sexyhunter
Summary: Dean has a dark fantasy he plans to share with Katie...Adult content.


**Author's Note:** I'm still working on Second Chance but I haven't much time to write lately and my muse went on vacation! She revisited, so hopefully things will get back on track. Here's a little one shot I just finished. Not really sure on the time frame or if it matters but this would have to be after the demon war.

* * *

**Dean's Fantasy**

The streets were empty as he made his way through the quiet Midwestern town. It was late, nearly three in the morning, as he passed the somber storefronts that lined the lone main street. He barely noticed them, though, his mind focused strictly on his destination -the sagging, battered motel that for the past five months had been the closest thing he'd had to a home since the tender age of four. It sat just on the outskirts of Bisbin where it was nearly swallowed up by the heavy woods that surrounded it.

When they'd stumbled across it, Katie had said it looked sheltered, peaceful. Right! He'd insisted it looked more like something straight out of a Stephen King novel, but even that wouldn't sway her decision to stay there. Every now and then he still tried to convince her to find another motel, but it was mostly to give her a hard time. Truth was, she'd been right. The place had grown on him to the point where he didn't mind its seclusion or even their tiny, dingy, outdated room. In fact, he looked forward to getting back to it. And more so, getting back to her.

Leaving the town behind, the Impala sped easily along the winding road, quickly swallowing up the last few miles separating him from the lusty, hot tempered waitress that he couldn't seem to shake from his system. Dean felt a lightness in his chest as the car slid smoothly around the final few curves and then the large sign that pointed toward his personal retreat loomed into view. A shot of excitement followed, ripping through every vein just as it did each time he pulled onto the gravel drive, and right along with it, the same overwhelming surprise that he could actually feel that way. He wasn't sure how it had happened, or why. All he could do now was try hard not to question it.

With a quick flick he silenced the blaring music he'd needed to help him make the long drive and eased the car down the rutted path, following it to the far end of the building. He drove around to the back side where he parked in front of their room, the only one occupied on that side of the motel, turned off the engine and stared at the darkened window.

She was in there.

Dean raked a hand through his short cropped hair, his pulse quickening as he envisioned her. She'd be lying in the middle of the bed, her long dark brown hair spread across both pillows. She'd be curled up on her right side so that she faced the door and she'd be wearing next to nothing. Probably a skimpy little cut off t-shirt and a thong...

The image had his body tightening.

And a wicked thought forming.

With a smile tugging up the left corner of his mouth, he reached behind him and grabbed his duffle bag, dragging it onto the front seat beside him. He yanked it open and dug around until he found the item he wanted, which he stuffed into the front pocket of his jeans. A quick trip to the trunk to grab one more thing and then he was at the door, gently sliding the key into the lock, hoping like hell that the sound of the car hadn't already woken her. Katie wasn't the lightest sleeper, but she also wasn't the dead-to-the-world type either, and he was sort of counting on the element of surprise tonight. She wasn't expecting him back so soon and he wanted to give her a special treat.

As he eased the door open, there was enough moonlight for him to see inside the room. It was easy to make out the form of her body beneath the sheet and as expected, she was curled up on her right side in the center of the big bed, her hair forming a halo around her. His hand automatically tightened on the doorknob and he waited for the uncomfortable feeling to kick in. The one that should hit him like a swift blow to the stomach. The one that should scream at him to run like hell because there was no way he oughta know somebody so well or even be okay with the fact that he did. But the only thing gripping him, as it had each time he'd returned to her, was a sharp, burning need to get his hands and mouth on the gorgeous brunette who had somehow gotten under his skin.

Not wanting to ruin the moment by allowing deeper issues to take root, Dean pushed the thoughts aside and moved quietly into the room. As he headed toward her she rolled onto her back, almost as if alerted to his presence, but her eyes didn't open. Her legs swept out, catching the thin sheet and in a quick, silent battle whipped it off and shoved it to the foot of the bed, leaving miles of lean, bare skin exposed.

A strange tingling spiraled through him when he saw that she was wearing her cropped red t-shirt with AC/DC across the front and a tiny, barely-there red thong.

His heated gaze blazed hotter as he devoured the luscious sight stretched out before him. Christ! What she did to him! His mouth grew dry and every muscle in his body contracted almost painfully as he stared down at her sweet form. Long limbs, soft curves, even softer skin. His hands fisted at his sides as he struggled to regain control of his traitorous body. How the hell she did that, affected him so easily and strongly, not to mention thoroughly, continued to shock the shit out of him. Five months! Five friggin months and it was still like that. Had been from the start. From the second he'd walked into that diner and locked eyes with her.

Katie was like a drug, one he couldn't turn away from. There was no doubt in his mind that he was addicted.

Without hesitation, Dean snatched at the hem of his gray t-shirt, whipping it over his head as he walked to the beige chair near the window. Dropping onto the tattered piece of furniture he made fast work of his shoelaces, then noiselessly toed off the clunky, black boots and pushed them under the little table before starting on his jeans. He was about to toss those aside as well when he remembered his earlier plan and the item he'd stuffed in his pocket.

A moment of rationality seized him, allowing him to take a deep breath and slow his actions - to focus. He'd been ready to strip down and forego the foreplay, his only thought to pound into her again and again, until the raging hunger was satiated. It wasn't the first time he'd felt that way with her and he was certain it wouldn't be the last. But he was learning how to deal with it, master it.

_Inhale_, he thought. _Exhale._ After a moment, it was still a slightly shaky hand that he shoved into the pocket of his pants, but he had a grip on his over anxious libido. He held the bandana up and grinned, thankful that he was getting better at pacing himself. It was all about patience. Whoever said it was a virtue wasn't kidding. His blood might still be boiling, but his willpower held the advantage and in the end, that patience would let them both enjoy the hell out of his homecoming.

Shoving his briefs down and kicking them aside, Dean walked back toward the bed and nearly tripped over something on the floor. He stooped to pick up the short length of rope he'd gotten from the trunk of the car. He'd forgotten he'd brought it in. Shit, after seeing her lying there half naked he was lucky to remember his damned name!

He stepped to the edge of the bed, then gingerly eased his weight onto it. A glance down and the slow rise and fall of Katie's temptingly full breasts assured him that she was still fast asleep. He let himself get sidetracked for a few minutes, enjoying the steady motion of her chest until his throbbing cock reminded him to get moving.

Carefully, he looped the rope through the slats on the headboard, then around each of her delicate wrists. She shifted restlessly, her body twisting away from him as consciousness dawned, so he straddled her to keep her still while he finished securing the bonds. Smoky gray eyes started to flutter open, but Dean quickly draped the bandana over them.

"What the...Dean, is that you?" Her arousing, throaty voice sounded huskier than usual as she tried to shake off her drowsiness and he grew even harder. _And he thought he was getting better at pacing himself?_ Yeah, sure. "What are you doing?" She tried to move, her arms wildly tugging at the rope.

"Tying you up." His own voice was low and gruff as he began to play out his dark fantasy. He slid his lips along her cheek until they came to rest against her ear, then he whispered, "I've been watching you. From the woods. You know how fucking sexy you are?"

His fingers traced a path down her right arm, then lower, caressing the side of her breast with a feathery touch. Dean felt her body tremble. He could hear the impact of his slow stroke in the quivering of her voice as she asked, "Watching me? How long?"

"A few days. You think you're safe, surrounded by trees, so you leave the curtains open. I could see everything. Every move you made. It was like you knew I was there and you were doing it all for me."

"Yeah? Well, maybe I was."

He flashed a wicked smile. "I like that. Know what else I like?"

She shook her head.

"I like watching you get undressed. The way your body moves when you take off your clothes gets me hard. And when you touch yourself...it gets me off." He drew his fingers up over the soft mound, feeling her nipple tighten beneath the thin fabric of her shirt. He pinched it, rolling it between his fingertips until her back arched up off the bed. " I know exactly what you like so tonight I wanna get _you _off."

Katie moaned softly and pulled at the restraints. "Who are you?" she whispered, her voice thick with desire.

Dean kneed her legs open and stretched his body out along top of Katie's, pressing his hips into hers so she could feel his pulsing erection. He could feel the erratic rhythm of heart pounding beneath his chest and knew it matched the sporadic beat of his own. Her breathing was labored, her breaths coming in short hard bursts as she wrapped her legs around him, digging them deeply into the backs of his thighs.

He knew she was into it, turned on by his fantasy and it was damn near driving him insane.

He traced the tip of his tongue over her full lips then nipped at them before answering. "I'm the guy who's gonna make you beg before I make you come."

Her mouth opened in a small gasp and Dean took advantage, pushing his tongue inside. She resisted for a moment, lying passively beneath him as he explored but as each stroke grew more and more demanding she began to relent until her fervor matched his. He lifted his hips and shifted them back and forth, rubbing over the ever growing dampness between her clenched thighs.

He slid his right hand up and down the outside of her leg, trying to ease the tension in her muscles as she continued to squeeze him. "Relax." he demanded. "I can feel how wet you are so don't fight me. You like this, don't you? Being tied up. Knowing I can do whatever I want to you for as long as I want."

"Yes." It was barely a whisper.

As her grip on him loosened up, Dean began to lower himself down her body using his mouth as he went. He nipped at her throat, then pushed up the tiny top and continued along the soft skin of her breasts and her flat belly, each bite a little harder than the one before. Katie had begun to moan, her body dancing beneath him as he continued to inch even lower. With smooth agility, Dean latched his fingers beneath the edges of her thong and whisked them off, then draped her long legs over his shoulders. His teeth caught the sensitive skin of one inner thigh, then the other, before grazing the smoothly shaved mound in between.

Her body lurched upward, her hands jerking so hard on the rope it caused the headboard to rattle violently. Her reaction sent Dean's temperature off the charts. His body went rigid, his insides coiling up like a snake ready to strike, but he had to get her there first. He had to hear her crying out, begging him for more. He had to know she needed this as much as he did.

And he knew just how to do it.

Rising to his knees, he spread her slick lips open and pressed a kiss to the small nub of pleasure before sucking deeply, making Katie cry out. He slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them with steady strokes and her entire body went taut. Then his tongue found her clit. A few quick, hard flicks and...

"Oh God! Oh God! Dean!"

He went still, his fingers buried to the hilt within her. Lifting his mouth, he let his hot breath caress her, and waited. It wasn't long.

"Damn it, Dean! Please!"

"Please what?" With her legs still over his shoulders, Dean lowered her hips and slowly rubbed his cock over her.

"Please don't stop! Not now! I want to come!" she begged. "Please make me come!"

Even if he'd wanted to, Dean couldn't hold out another second. The fire burning in him was raging out of control. He pushed into her, sinking deeply inside of her as he leaned forward, his hands resting on either side of her face. He began to move with hard, deep thrusts of his hips. Faster. And faster. He watched her. She bit down on her lower lip, her hands clutching tightly at the rope above her head, her breathing rapid. His arms began to shake as he got dangerously close to release, but he couldn't come. Not yet. Not before Katie. This fantasy had been as much for her as it was for him and he'd make sure it was one she'd never forget.

He pumped into her again and again, and then he felt her come apart. Her heels dug in. Her hips jutted upward and locked as she screamed out, her inner muscles clamping around him like a vise. It set him off immediately. With one final deep thrust, Dean growled as his world splintered around him in a burst of white light. His arms collapsed beneath him but he managed to catch himself in time, so his full weight didn't crush Katie when he landed on top of her.

Nuzzling her throat, he let himself get lost in the thrumming pulse of her heartbeat. It would take awhile for it to slow, same with his own, but once it did he planned to raise it right back up again. Somehow the thought had his cock twitching right back to life inside of her. It should surprise him, but it didn't. Not when it came to Katie. The more he had her, the more he wanted her. Oddly enough, that was one of the most comforting feelings he'd ever experienced.

Dean eased himself up on one elbow and ran his fingertips along her side, then up over her breast where he gently circled her nipple until it puckered. Her breathing hitched and she shuddered, making him smile.

"Well," she said softly. "That was one helluva way to wake up."

Dean chuckled. "You liked that, huh?"

"Mmmmhmmm." Katie wiggled her hips beneath him. "So? You gonna take this blindfold off so I can see who you really are?" she teased.

He pressed his weight into her to remind her of her captive status. "Funny!"

She giggled. "Come on, sexy voyeur! Tell me your name."

Playing along, Dean grinned. "Name's Tom."

"Tom?" She grew silent for a moment, then groaned. "Oh no! Let me guess, that's your last name. I'll bet your first name is Peeping."

"Yep!"

"God, Dean! You are so corny sometimes!"

"Yeah," he said, between nibbles on her neck. "But you know you love it."

"Yes I do." she sighed. "I really do."

* * *

Okay, I guess a better title for this would have been 'My Dean Fantasy'! I often imagine what it would be like to wake up and find Dean tying me to the bed! :)


End file.
